Nova Knightmare, Part 1/Script
Nova Knightmare, Part 1 Season 2, Episode 25 (Opening shot; fade in to a clear sunny sky. A red/white small spaceship flies crazily around and the camera pans to follow it. It flies o.c. and move down to frame Kai-Lan running by and catches an incoming ball.) * Kai-Lan “Got it!” (She hits it upward with a fist. Cut to frame her and the others; they are playing butterfly ball. On the left there is Kai-Lan, Felix, Cappy, Oggy, Tolee, and Manny; the team on the right consists of Kunekune, Jack, Spike, Thorn, Rintoo, Hoho, and Ulysses.) * Manny “Dudes! I love butterfly ball!” * Spike “It’s kind of like volleyball...but with butterflies!” (He hits the ball to the other side.) * Manny “Okay! I’m gonna spike it, manticore style!” (He begins with a spin then his tail whacks the ball down to the opposing side so hard there was no time for the team on the left to make a hit.) * Kai-Lan “Wow! That was super!” * Tolee “Yeah. Really super.” * Cappy (teasing) “Please. He did that just so it makes him look superior.” * Manny “That’s because I am.” * Rintoo “You’re more than superior! You’re awesome!” * Manny “Yeah, except I think being superior is twenty percent cooler.” * Hoho “Twenty percent cooler?” * Kai-Lan “Well, come on. Let’s play another round of ---” (She was cut off when she saw a haywire rocket flying about in the sky.) * Kai-Lan “Woah!” (Now everyone looks up at the spacecraft.) * Thorn “What’s that up there?” * Hoho “A spaceship?” * Felix “It looks like it.” * Jack “Cool! A spaceship!” * Manny “Cool? Try awesome!” * Tolee (worried) “It’s not awesome! Look at how that thing is flying! It looks like it’s going to crash onto the ground!” (Indeed he is right; now the thing starts to go downward. Cut back to the cringing kids.) * Spike “Ooohh! I think he’s right, guys! It’s gonna go boom!” (Instantly, they heard a loud crash in the distance. There, they saw smoke rising from where the spaceship crashed.) * Kunekune “Do you...think it’s safe to go look?” * Kai-Lan “It doesn’t hurt to try. Come on.” (The kids start to run down to the fallen ship.) * Rintoo “Do you think whoever is in there is hurt?” * Kai-Lan “I hope not. That would be bad.” (Dissolve to the accident; the kids approached with caution toward the ship. The smoke has cleared up by this point. They gather around, waiting for something to happen. The ship opens and four large creatures fall out, all covered in colored terry cloths except for their pale faces and differently-shaped antennas on their heads.) (The four creatures come from this order from tallest to shortest; red, pink, sky blue, and orange. Their antennas are shaped like a pitchfork, circle, triangle, and swirl, respectively. The pink one is the only female.) (The kids stared in awe at the four beings; the red one is the first to speak.) * Space Monster” “What...Hey! Where are we?!” (Now comes Kai-Lan being the first surprised child to speak.) * Kai-Lan “Oh. You’re on Earth.” * Space Monster” “Earth?!” * Kai-Lan “That’s right.” (All four stood up.) * Space Monster” “Where is he?!” * Space Monster” “Yeah! You better spit it out!” * Hoho “Who’s...he?” * Space Monster” “The knight...from outer space. Where is he?!” (He suddenly winces in pain and Kai-Lan runs to him.) * Kai-Lan “Maybe you should just relax a little. I mean, look at you guys.” (gesturing at their injuries) “You look like you just got into a rough battle…with this...knight.” * Space Monster” “Oh, but we did.” * Space Monster” “Yeah.” * Kai-Lan “That’s horrible.” (thinking) “But your names. What are they?” * Space Monster” “Pitchy Richy.” * Space Monster” “Dizzly.” * Space Monster” “LayLay.” * Space Monster” “Wisk.” * Kai-Lan “Those are nice names. Now, come with me. You guys can rest in my house.” * Richy “No thanks. I’m fine without rest.” (Manny hoists him up by the arms; he flutters off as everyone else follows Kai-Lan.) * Manny “I think you do.” (Dissolve to the living room; the four space beings sit on the couch. Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk are getting their injuries taken care of. Pitchy, however, is less than thrilled to get his cleaned up.) * Ulysses “Pitchy, darling. Your injures must get cleaned up.” * Richy “Please, you can do nothing. You’re just a unicorn.” * Ulysses (needled) “I may be a unicorn, but I have standards!” (Pan and stop at the other three space people/monsters, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, and Hoho.) * Rintoo “What’s with Pitchy?” * Dizzly “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just not himself these days…” * Hoho “What do you mean by that?” * Wisk “He’s just...not in the mood to talk right now.” * Kai-Lan “Why? Talking about your problems can make you feel better.” * LayLay “Try telling that to Pitchy Richy. He never talks to us about his problems.” * Dizzly “He thinks he’s so tough and...superior.” (Cut to frame them, Pitchy, and Ulysses.) * Richy (to his pink partner) “That’s because I am. No villain is too big or tough for me to handle.” (Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk sighed and rolled their eyes in disgust. Just then, all four perk up in surprise, af if they sense something. Cut to outside and zoom in slowly; a white glowing orb hovers in the sky. Back to them.) * Richy “That’s us…” * kids “Huh?” (The four creatures run out of the house; cut to them coming on top of a hill and they stop them, with the kids behind them from at least a distance away. Cut to each as their antennas and eyes glow.) * Richy (chuckles) “Pitchy Richy.” * Dizzly “Dizzly.” * LayLay “LayLay!” * Wisk “Wisk…” (Cut back to the orb; its color changes to red. Back to the four; eyes and antennas are still glowing, then stops for Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk. Pitchy’s is the only one still glimmering.) * Richy “Aha. A signal…” (He takes one step forward. Out from the orb is a smaller white glowing light that floats down slowly to his hands. The glow subsides to reveal a scroll. Now the kids approach.) * Thorn “What’s that for?” * Richy “Him...He wants us to go...there.” * kids “Go where?” * Richy “The space tower.” * Tolee “The space tower?” * Richy “Yes. We must go to it. He wants to see us there. The tower itself is not actually...in this world. Getting there would be very challenging.” * Kai-Lan “Why’s that?” * Dizzly “Well...we might have to go to the afterworld.” * kids “Afterworld?” * Richy “We’re traveling to the afterworld, or...beyond it, actually. We have to go into the afterworld and then into the space tower from the afterworld. He wants us there.” * Kai-Lan “Who’s he?” * Richy “You’ll have to find out when we get there.” * Wisk “So are you willing to come along with us?” * kids “Yeah!!” (Dissolve to the gang riding in a hot air balloon above a forest and a meadow. Kai-Lan tries to get a good look at the map, then she gets confused.) * Kai-Lan “So how do we get to the afterworld?” * Felix “I suppose there could be a rather odd way to get there.” * LayLay “Of course there is.” * Dizzly “There is a large beanstalk that leads to it in a very large gloomy part of this country.” * Richy “I’m not sure if it’s still there...” * Cappy (looking down) “What’s up with the trees?” (They now entered the gloomy part of the country.) * Dizzly “I think this is the place. Land the balloon, Wisk.” * Wisk “Aye aye, ma’am.” (And so he did, and dissolve to the gang venturing forward then they stop by a large tree with a twisted trunk.) * Ulysses “What is that up ahead?” (Cut to the giant beanstalk standing at a distance away from where they’re all standing. It reaches high through the clouds.) * Wisk “No one has ever dare to venture any closer to where we’re standing right now.” * Manny “Well, it looks like I don’t need to climb that thing, because I can just fly up there.” * Jack “Ooh! I feel like I’m in a story called ‘Jack and the Beanstalk’! Ha! Funny, ‘cause my name is Jack!” * Wisk “What an interesting fact.” (They all cautiously approached the massive plant.) * Felix “I’m guessing...this is our cue to go up.” (A deep, booming male voice got their attention; they looked up.) * Voice “COME UPWARD TO THE SPACE TOWER!! HERE, I WAIT FOR MY VISITORS!!” * Spike “I think he…” * Thorn “...meant you guys.” * Richy “Yes, indeed.” (looking up, uneasily) “I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” (And up they go on the beanstalk; only except Kunekune, Spike, Thorn, Manny, Ulysses, and Felix are capable of flight -- in Ulysses’ case, a levitation spell -- so they don’t need to climb. Cut to the gang reaching the top and they stood on a gray cloud. The area around them is dark and stormy.) * Tolee “This doesn’t look like the afterworld.” * Richy “No, it doesn’t.” (Up ahead, they noticed a large gate containing a portal. They approached it with caution.) * Kai-Lan “What’s that portal?” (The voice comes on again.) * Voice “ENTER...PLEASE.” (The gang obeyed and uneasily went into the portal, and the screen goes white for a few seconds before fading away. When it does, the gang found themselves in a dark place. They notice some eerie-looking creatures coming after them.) * Richy “Attack them!” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho go near the space creatures for safety and protection. Kunekune blows out large fireballs, followed by Felix creating heavy winds with his wings to blow the creatures away. Cappy magically moves a large ball of water with his hands before making a tossing gesture, then Oggy follows by taking out a small red laser gun and aims it at every creature coming forward. Spike, Thorn, and Jack hold up boulders bigger than their bodies and toss them forward which squashes one monster. Manny uses his tail as a whip to knock the monsters down, and Ulysses follows by shooting a large ray from his horn at them.) (Cut to a long shot; no more monsters are approaching.) * Ulysses “Are there more coming?” * Manny “I hope there is, because that was so awesome!” (Suddenly, a loud roar got their attention. Crashing down from the ‘ceiling’ is a massive, stony, one-eyed creature. Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho screamed.) * Richy “Hold on! I’ve got this!” (His antenna and eyes glow.) * Richy “Get...out of here...now!” (The thing immediately obeyed and falls into the abyss nearby.) * Cappy “We...did it.” * Spike “Is that it?” * Hoho “What’s that sound?” (They all heard a crackling noise.) * Rintoo “Is everything shaking?” (The screen goes white as an explosion is heard; when it clears, the crew found themselves in a starry area. All but Pitchy are there, and Dizzly seems downright irritated.) * Dizzly “PITCHY RICHY!!!” (muttering) “That fool…” * Kai-Lan “What is this awful place?” * Dizzly “I think...this is the next place to go before the afterworld.” * Spike “But Pitchy has the map!” (Dizzly snarled at the name.) * Dizzly “Aw, pshhh! What do we need Pitchy for?” * LayLay “He’s mean!” * Wisk “And bossy!” * Cappy “But we’ll get lost because Pitchy is somewhere with the map!” * Dizzly (taking a step forward) “Quiet, you wash-up!” * Ulysses (to Dizzly) “Look, now you’re being the brash one here!” (pointing at her) “And no one shall speak to my friend like that! Dizzly, you don’t have any understanding at all of Pitchy and his actions, do you?” (This somehow enrages the pink girl.) * Dizzly “Does it look like I care about Pitchy’s emotions and thoughts?!” (eyes and antenna glow, eager for a fight) “I’d rather toss him straight into the sun than deal with his brashness!!” (That’s when Kai-Lan has had enough; she stepped forward and pushes both Ulysses and Dizzly aside.) * Kai-Lan “That’s enough!” (to Dizzly) “Is that really true, Dizzly? About what you said?” * Dizzly “Yes! Why?” * Kai-Lan “Look, we don’t have time for this. We need to get to the afterworld, even without the map.” * Felix “You’re right. We should keep going and not give up.” * Tolee “And maybe even try to find Pitchy.” (Just then, they heard growling behind them. When they turn around, there stood a large, three-headed dragon covered in blue scales.) * Kai-Lan “What…?!” * Dizzly “Eeeek! RUUUUUUUN!!!!” (And they did.) * Hoho “What is that?!” * Jack “It’s huge!” * Felix “It’s...a multi-headed dragon. A hydra. We gotta get away from that thing. It’s dangerous.” * Cappy “I think it wants to go down onto the Earth.” * Rintoo “It’s kind of awesome to see a real life dragon, maybe besides Kunekune. Especially if it’s one with three heads.” (The dragon growls while moving its heads around.) * Wisk “One of you animatronics, attack it.” * Felix “NO! We don’t want to make it angry!” * Wisk “Then I’ll do it.” (His eyes and antenna glow; an orb his color rises from his hands and he tosses them toward the dragon. No effect.) * Kunekune “Nothing happened…” * Wisk (groans) “You’re right! It did nothing!” * Kunekune “Defeating a three-headed dragon would be difficult.” * Dizzly “Very true, little dragon!” (The large one spits out fire and the crew run for cover.) * Felix “Okay. Before we make that thing even angrier, I want to know if...one of us could talk sense to that beast.” * Kunekune “You mean talk to it?” * Kai-Lan “Well, you are a dragon, so why not try it?” * Dizzly “Technically, the little one is an animatronic dragon, so I’m guessing it won’t work out well.” * Kunekune “I can try, right?” * Dizzly “Okay. Try it, little one.” (The red puny dragon flutters up to the large blue one. All three giant heads turn to him.) * Kunekune “Hey...uh...big thing. So...I’m a dragon like you...technically, so I’m wondering...if you know the way to the afterworld…?” (The hydra looks confused, then one of its heads reaches down and pulls out a map then gives it to him.) * Kunekune “Thanks.” (He flutters down to his friends; Kai-Lan takes the map.) * Kai-Lan “Xie Xie.” (looks at the map) “This looks...roughly correct.” * LayLay “Um...what do you mean...roughly?” * Kai-Lan “Look. This looks like it might lead us to the afterworld.” * Richy (from o.s.) “Hello crew!” (All but Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk lit up when they saw the new arrival approaching them.) * Kai-Lan “Pitchy Richy! You found us!” (She nor her friends notice Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk’s eyes narrow in anger.) * Richy (smugly) “Yeah, that’s because I have something called Pitchy Sense.” * Jack “Felix has something called the Phoenix Sense! Ooh! This one time during Halloween, we went into a cave and we found out Felix learned something new from his Phoenix Sense! He can see the future! Cool, huh?” * Richy “Ha! More than cool; it’s awesome!” (He did not catch Dizzly’s low and angry growl.) * Kai-Lan “So how did you find us here?” * Richy (smugly) “Hello? Pitchy Sense! It wasn’t hard at all. I’m always the best one around here. No monster is too big for me to handle. I can handle anything!” * Tolee (raising one eyebrow) “Are you sure about that?” * Richy “I should’ve been there to defeat that hydra! I would’ve used all of my amazing attacks on it. They’re all cool!” * Manny “Except you weren’t there at all.” * Cappy “Plus, it would be cool to see you attack that thing.” * Rintoo “Try beyond cool! That would be awesome!” * Richy “Nothing is more awesome than a monster fight!” (Dizzly could restrain herself no longer.) * Dizzly (imitating Pitchy) “ ‘Nothing is more awesome than a monster fight!’ nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh, nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh!” (Now it’s Pitchy’s turn to get angry.) * Richy “What did you say, Dizzly?” * Dizzly “That’s good for you! What about me, LayLay, and Wisk?!” * Richy “So? What about you guys?” * Dizzly “Do you realize what you’ve done, Pitchy?!” * Richy “Dizzly, don’t confuse me. It’s annoying. I hate when you confuse me. Blah blah blah…!” * Dizzly “Pitchy! Our lives are still on the line because of how you stupidly set off that trap! Why would you leave us in a dangerous place like this?!?” * Richy (crossing arms) “Oh, shut up! That wasn’t a trap, you stupid girl!” * Dizzly “I’m NOT stupid!” * Richy (sarcastically) “Oooh, I’m soo sorry!” * Dizzly “I don’t care if you mean it or not! Sorry isn’t going to cut it! We all have a good chance of losing our lives all because of YOU!!! Friends don’t DO that to each other, Pitchy Richy!!! Not even siblings!!” * Richy “Well, a friend doesn’t rant out another friend for--” (imitating Dizzly) “--stupidly setting off that trap--” (normal voice) “--DO THEY?!?” (Now Dizzly is seeing red.) * Dizzly “HERE you come in being such a boast boy and bragging about how you’re the awesome one around here! You know, I was really hoping you would actually get lost in a place like this! You’re the one who deserves to get his life taken away after what you did you us earlier!!” (Pitchy was shocked, then Dizzly says something that Pitchy never thought he’d hear the pink girl say.) * Dizzly (in a low menacing voice) “You’re a disgrace…” (Pitchy’s eyes shrank to dots, and even LayLay and Wisk were surprised.) * Dizzly “You heard me! You’re a disgrace, Pitchy! THE BIGGEST MISTAKE ALIVE!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!!” (Now the tall red one was on the floor, still surprise. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho could see sadness in his eyes, even though he doesn’t show it. Dizzly walked away, followed by LayLay and Wisk. Pitchy is still sitting, his head down and eyes closed.) * Richy (nearly deadpanned, softly) “I may be the leader...but I will never have my family honor…” * Ulysses “What ever do you mean, darling?” (Kai-lan turns her head to Dizzly, and stares hard at them for a second.) * Kai-Lan “I’m gonna go talk to Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk.” (She gets up and follows the sour-looking trio, Dizzly looking the angriest. She showed no remorse for her harsh words to Pitchy. Kai-Lan gets in front of them, which prompts them to stop walking.) * Kai-Lan “Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk. We need to talk…” * Dizzly “About what?! You gonna lecture me about respect, Kai-Lan?!” * Kai-Lan “Stop it, Dizzly. I really didn’t like all those things you said to Pitchy. But you guys can’t break up.” * Dizzly “Sorry, Kai-Lan, but this break-up starts now.” * Kai-Lan “No! It can’t happen! You guys have been friends for a long time now, correct? You can’t just become ex-friends over some dumb mistake Pitchy made earlier!” * Dizzly “And that’ll do what to me? Honestly, I can never forgive Pitchy for being so boastful all the time. He thinks he’s so strong and powerful. But he’s not!” * Kai-Lan “But---” (Pitchy stops her.) * Richy “She’s right...Kai-Lan…” (Kai-Lan gasps softly.) ~ (Song) ~ (Pitchy looks down at her sadly, then at Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk. Dissolve to Pitchy entering a tower built from dark-colored bricks; he closes the door behind him and goes up the stairs. He stops at one window and looks up at the sky. He sighs.) Richy Look at me I will never pass for a perfect man… (Down below he saw Dizzly, LayLay, and Wisk walking off and smiling at each other, as well as playing around. He cringes at bit at this sight.) Or a perfect brother Can it be I not meant to play this part? (He steps away from the window.) Now I see (Behind him from a distance, Kai-Lan peeks from the door frame with great concern.) That if I were truly to be myself… I would break the whole world’s heart (Pitchy goes to the balcony, his antenna swaying backward from the gentle breeze and resting his arms on the banister.) Richy Who is that boy I see Staring straight Back at me? Why was my persona someone I don’t know? (Now he moves slowly down the mirrored part of the hallway.) Somehow I can’t remember Who I was Though I’ve tried (He stops at one mirror, then cut to his perspective of the reflection.) When will my persona show (Steps back upon seeing a second Pitchy Richy, this one is bossier, meaner, and boastful; the other most likely being the nice one.) Who I was inside? (Cut to frame the red boy looking frantically back at his reflection before turning back to sorrow.) Richy When will my persona show Who I was inside? (Cut to Pitchy back at the balcony and he sits down at a bench nearby.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Pitchy fiddles around with a rubber band that was randomly pulled out from his ‘pocket’, and Kai-Lan walks by moments later and sits down next to him. Pitchy saw her and turns away, feeling unhappy and not in the mood to talk. Kai-Lan thinks a bit, then shifts a bit closer to Pitchy.) * Kai-Lan “...I know you’re not in the mood, but...mind if I ask you something?” (Pitchy listens, but doesn’t turn to look at her.) * Kai-Lan “Well, I want to ask you this; were you...always so boastful and mean in the past to your siblings?” (No answer; she thinks a bit.) “Well, LayLay, Dizzly, and Wisk seem a bit upset with you.” * Richy “...And it’s obvious why.” (Many screams from above cause both to get off the bench and they look up; the animatronics are trapped in ropes and dragging them behind, riding on a large star, is a short knight in dark blue armor. He looks down at both with his piercing red eyes and grins evilly. Cut to Kai-Lan; she gasps.) * Kai-Lan “The evil knight!” * Richy “His name is Tungsten.” (Cut to Tungsten; he laughs evilly.) * Tungsten “That’s right, red boy! I have all of your little friends and there’s nothing you can do about it!” (Cut back to Pitchy and Kai-Lan; both glare up at him.) To be continued... Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts